


Bitch Control Vol. 5

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Bitch Control [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Widow - Freeform, Breast Fucking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Scarlett Johansson joins Joe's gym to do training for Black Widow. He shows her the other kind of training he specializes in.
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bitch Control [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351411
Kudos: 5





	Bitch Control Vol. 5

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.

Los Angeles, California

A cool breeze was a nice welcome upon stepping through the front doors of the Tight 'N Fit gym. Any summer afternoon in L.A. was better spent in an air conditioned building than out sweating in the heat. Joe Murdock had arrived a bit later than he usually clocked in at his job as a personal trainer. Still one of the two trainers who had a private floor on the upper level of the gym's building, he smugly grinned to himself while making his way to the elevator. Today was a special day for he had a client that had landed in his lap that he didn't expect whatsoever. Not even after a handful of famous female clients searching for a personal trainer did he expect this woman to find her way stepping into the doors of the Tight 'N Fit gym.

Last week an agent representing for Scarlett Johansson had called requesting to speak with Joe. It was an unbelievable experience to sit on the phone with an agent claiming to work for the actress. Joe didn't believe it at all and requested to speak to the woman herself. His wish was granted when she showed up at the gym and introduced herself alongside a bodyguard. There was no mistaking her big blue eyes, voluptuous body and a lovely smile despite the casual outfit she had picked for the day. Her hair had been dyed in an orange color, proving a point as Scarlett had told him that she needed a trainer to prepare for her next role of the Black Widow character in a new Marvel film. Having not kept up with the film franchise at all, Joe wasn't sure the details but gladly agreed to allowing the actress to write out her own work out schedule upon signing her name in a contract for the gym and making a direct payment.

Two weeks had been arranged for work out sessions and training, per the writing that was in her contract and now signed under name. Scarlett had told Joe that she heard of him through a friend and decided to opt out on her usual trainer that the studio paid for. Whoever this friend was, she did not reveal the name but Joe had sat and wondered since they began working out together yesterday. He didn't push her on revealing her friend's identity, but he couldn't help but wonder. Scarlett's schedule was an intense work out, utilizing various tools at her expense within the closed doors of Joe's private gym. The schedule had arranged her to focus on one specific work out each day and rotate in a schedule. She had spoken about wanting to run the treadmill and an exercise bike. One day had been dedicated to weight lifting, stomach crunches and push ups.

This level of dedication from an actress with getting into shape had required Joe to grow a deep level of respect for Scarlett. Despite signing her contract last week, she waited until Monday to begin training. As of Tuesday, it would be his second day working with her and Scarlett had already mapped out the day to do a bit of boxing with a punching bag. She had other plans for a few arm based work outs, taking this day on the schedule to focus entirely on the strength within her arms and hands. Per contract, Joe had two keys to his private gym room, always giving the second one to his client so they could invite themselves in and make use of the personal space before he had arrived. Since her hours began around twelve PM and Joe found himself late arriving forty minutes after that, he had no doubt he would find her within the gym once he got there.

Stepping out of the elevator, Joe made his way down the hall and to the door leading into his private gym. He had arrived in work in nothing more than a purple pair of gym shorts and a white T-shirt. If he wanted to change his clothes in time for a lunch break, he had some casual outfits back inside in the locker. A janitor was busy scrubbing the floor with a mop outside, not even bothering to glance his way so Joe ignored the old man entirely as he made his way to the door. Turning the knob, he found it to be unlocked. Scarlett had to indeed be inside, if the janitor himself had not went in and did any cleaning. Opening the door, he was greeted to the bright sunlight beaming into the large wall of windows and the sound of rustling heard from within the room. Upon shutting the door, he whistled and then called out.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Over here, Joe!"

Scarlett's voice called out to him as she turned around and placed her hands onto her hips. He offered a smile before stepping his way to see the buxom bombshell actress. Her long red hair was curled up into a pony tail dangling from behind her back. She wore black yoga pants hugging every curve up her body, all to go with a black T-shirt that matched and covered her chest. Scarlett was barefoot, showing off her beautiful pale skin that stood out to Joe's eyes with the black outfit. The only thing that wasn't black over her body was the blue colored fighting gloves. Behind her, the punching bag dangled from the chains above. She exhaled a bit and offered him a smile.

"Nice of you to join me today. Are you always late like this?"

The tone of her voice in asking that question had struck Joe. Scarlett expected a reply right away, but he had to force a fake smile as a way to not take offense to her.

"Maybe. It depends on if I'm going to randomly oversleep, let's just put it that way."

She glanced away, seemingly ignoring his reply and turning her focus back to the red colored punching bag facing her. Joe watched her move her feet down below, arching her toes into a fighting stance and raising her fists up. Her pony tail whipped around as Scarlett took the first jab at the bag with her left hand and then punched with her right.

"You do know I am not a boxing trainer right?"

"You didn't tell me that yesterday."

Quickly replying to him, she continued to punch at the bag, forcing it to rattle and the chain to shake. Joe was taken back a bit at Scarlett's attitude. Perhaps she was disappointed that he showed up late today. Either way, it had bothered him though he wasn't going to say anything aloud. He was used to women giving him respect, whether it was earned or not. Joe was beginning to quickly learn that Scarlett wasn't like his other famous female clients in the past. Crossing his arms, he began to walk a circle around her, his eyes studying her curves right down to her plump ass that was clearly visible in the stretchy yoga pants. She paid him no attention as he walked a clockwise rotation around her. The punching bag shook from all directions as Scarlett continued to punch it with power within her fists. When she finally came to a stop and exhaled, Joe clapped his hands at her.

"That's enough, you look like you're working yourself down to a sweat. Take a break, Scarlett."

"I'm just getting started for the day. I'm going to need your help with some work outs."

"I'll get you a bottle of water and then you tell me what you want to do next, alright?"

Without replying in words, she quietly nodded at him and pointed her left hand over to one of the benches on the right side wall of the room.

"My water bottle is over there. Bring it to me."

Wow, Joe couldn't help but think to himself. She didn't thank him at all for offering water, instead ordering him to go fetch something as if he was getting paid to pamper her. What a fucking bitch, he thought to himself. His past female clients didn't treat him like this, even when he would arrogantly assert himself as a dominant male. Despite being bothered by Scarlett so far, he didn't say anything. The man quietly stepped aside from her and went to grab her black tinted large water bottle and bring it over. Scarlett grabbed the bottle from him and turned the top, opening it before raising it to her mouth and taking a sip. After a few seconds, she pulled the water bottle away from her puffy pink lips and smiled back to him.

"Thank you."

He blushed as he looked back to her, offering a fake smile. At least she said thank you, but that wasn't enough to erase the first impressions of the day for Joe. Scarlett placed her free hand to her hip and spoke up.

"I know today is supposed to be arm work outs, but I'm feeling a little lazy today."

Joe offered her a smug grin, figuring now was an opportunity to tease her with how she was talking to him.

"Oh yeah? It isn't cause your trainer was late today, or is it?"

Scarlett grinned back at him, quirking her eyebrows up as she responded.

"Perhaps, yes. I think I wanna get on a bike and take a slow ride."

"I'll join you, we can both work out then."

"I like the sound of that."

After Scarlett's reply, she carried the water bottle as she made her way over to the exercise bikes. There were two bikes sitting side by side across the room, far away from his lounge corner where Joe had made precious memories with his previous famous clients. The thought had crossed his mind a number of times after Scarlett had signed her contract, the possibility of adding her name next to the other women he had fun with. A woman like her was different, for he already figured she wasn't a natural submissive. He watched Scarlett climb onto the exercise bike on the right side and then he followed his actions right behind her. His fingers gripped the black comfort piece of the chrome bars to the stationary bike and then Joe turned to look at Scarlett and spoke up.

"How fast are you gonna run this thing?"

"Not sure yet."

Letting out a sigh, she looked back at him and leaned forward over the bike.

"Like I told you, I'm feeling kinda lazy. You don't mind if we take this slow?"

Joe laughed.

"Why are you asking me that? I'm your trainer, you're the one that makes the decisions for your work out. You wanna go slow, that's fine by me."

"Thank you."

Hearing her utter the words 'thank you' had made Joe grin. It was the second time so far today and brought some memories to the front of his mind about the other women before her who had thanked him for a special something. Perhaps that moment would come for Scarlett later on, but for now his focus had to be centered upon working out alongside her. Joe brought his feet down to the pedals of the bike and began to push them down, forcing the cycle to move in a moderate speed matching that of Scarlett's own feet pushing the pedals to her bike down. Both of them sat there, leaned up and gripping the handle bars of their stationary exercise bike. Joe exhaled deeply, as he felt the blood rushing through his veins and a sense of relief now. It was always liberating to work out and get his muscles flowing. He felt the urge to strike up a conversation with her now.

"So, you doing the boxing stuff to get into shape for any fighting scenes in your movie?"

"Well, something like that. I know there's a few in the script, but I won't know the full details of them until we're back on set and filming."

The sound of the pedals moving in a steady rhythm could be heard among their breathing. Joe glanced over to look at Scarlett, studying the pale white complexion of her skin and looking to see if her boobs were moving from within the tight black shirt she was wearing. He continued to rattle on their conversation while studying her beauty with his wandering eyes.

"I've gotta hand it to you for your dedication, Scarlett. The way I see it is, you're getting paid millions of dollars to be in this movie. You're already in good enough shape, I'd tell them that's good enough."

She cracked up laughing at him, still concentrating on moving her legs as she pedaled the cycle. Her head turned and her eyes gazed back at him upon replying.

"I can see why you would say that, but I don't want to let the fans down."

"I don't think you'd be letting them down. They already get to look at you in that hot, leather zip up outfit showing all your curves."

Joe gave her that classic, shit-eating grin that only he could do so well in all of his jock nature. Scarlett's eyes glanced back at his face as she quirked her eyebrows up and slowly curved her lips into a grin.

"Thanks, I was waiting on you to say something like that."

He laughed at her response, nodding his head and then looking over her body again. Joe couldn't see much from the black shirt she wore covering up her breasts, they gave a slight bounce with the movement she made while riding the bike. That bit of movement alone was enough to tell him that Scarlett Johansson still had big hooker tits hidden within her top. Feeling confident that he could flirt with her now, Joe didn't beat around the bush with his next comment.

"It wouldn't hurt you to come dressed like that sometime. Let's say the next time you feel lazy and want a different kind of work out."

"A different kind of work out, you say?"

She came to a halt from moving her feet over the bike's pedal and suddenly, Scarlett's lips curved into a grin. It was almost as if she were mocking the same kind of expressions Joe had tossed at her.

"You think you can handle me, Joe?"

Looking back at her, Joe shook his head to her question.

"I don't think so, I know. I know for a fact I can handle a woman like you. Wanna give me a shot tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I'm thinking about it."

"Then show up in that sexy black zip up suit. I'll give you some real Black Widow training."

Returning the smile, Joe couldn't help but to mock her. He looked at Scarlett with that same, smug shit-eating grin that only he could produce so well. She began to pedal her feet once more, working the bike as she looked away from him. Without an immediate answer, Joe couldn't help but wonder if Scarlett was about to back out of this challenge, but when he began to worry, she turned and smiled at him.

"You've got yourself a deal."

Smirking at him, she came to a stop and continued her words.

"Tomorrow we are going to have ourselves a bit of fun."

Scarlett spoke in that heavy New York accent buried within her low tone of voice. All Joe could do was grin. When she came to a stop on the bike and climbed off, he figured it was nearly time for her to leave the gym for the day. A few minutes later, Scarlett quietly gathered her stuff to leave and tied her shoes back on. Joe had stood back, taking a sip from his bottle of water as she grinned at him and softly spoke.

"See you tomorrow. I hope you're not late for something like this."

"I won't be. I'm a little curious to ask you, what makes you give in so easily?"

"Oh, I haven't given in yet. Agreeing to have an affair is one thing..."

She glanced down and then back up at him while biting down on her lower lip.

"What will come out of it, is another. Does that answer your question?"

"No."

His quick reply seemed to catch her off guard. Joe continued as he dangled the water bottle between his fingers among his right hand.

"Why don't you tell me who your friend was that recommended you to me? I can take a few guesses, but I wanna know who it was."

"I don't spill my secrets. Let's just say it's someone you worked with a while back and she was quite impressed."

"Who?"

With a smug grin, she nodded at him while stepping back. Scarlett wasn't going to answer his question, not with that expression painted across her face.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Joe... I hope you can handle me."

Turning her back to him, Scarlett grabbed the door knob and made her exit from his private gym, leaving him standing there in his own thoughts. Such a rude exit, Joe couldn't help but consider to himself. He had already come to guess what other famous client he had who may have spilled their heart out about the kinky fun they enjoyed behind the locked door of his private gym. Joe's money was on Jessica Alba or maybe it was Kate Upton who he knew had already ran her mouth gossiping about their affair. It left him at least feeling prideful that his name was circulating among Hollywood social circles as a man who knew how to satisfy women, his way. Joe no longer cared about who it was, for he planned to give Scarlett her own story to tell. Since she wanted to challenge him like this, she would be telling whatever friend it was of hers, a different story about Big Joe and his games.

This woman had no idea what would be awaiting her within this gym tomorrow. Would Scarlett be a good girl or would she act like a bitch? Such a question did not need answering in the back of Joe's mind. He knew a bitch when he seen one, based on her attitude and how she acted to him. That was all fine for him, as he planned to put this bitch in her place tomorrow. The thought of adding Scarlett Johansson's name to his short list of famous women who had been put through their paces in his gym was driving the motivation. It didn't matter which previous babe it was that told Scarlett about him, this woman thought she could challenge his dominance. That was the motivating factor for tomorrow's events as Joe was determined to be the one in control from start to finish. Scarlett would submit to him and thank him for it when he was done with her.

******************

1 DAY LATER

While 10 AM was the official opening time for the Tight 'N Fit gym, that didn't mean Joe couldn't arrive earlier in preparation for what was going to be a long day. He had slept well, arising early before sunlight and mentally preparing himself with the usual routine. Making sure he was the first one to arrive at the gym. Once he became isolated beyond the door of his private gym, Joe undressed and began to prepare himself as he had done for previous 'private sessions'. Purple gym shorts were his choice for comfortable wear, no shirt required as his muscular stomach and arms would be on full display by the time Scarlett had her entrance. It had been so long since he sat in his little corner of the gym, leaned back in the comfort of that white chair with his feet propped up on the stool.

Behind him was the same couch that he had taken the famous women before Scarlett. Cum had stained over the white leather surface long ago. Thoughts were still roaming through his mind, as Joe sat back and built up the lustful temptations in the spare time he needed to wait. Unlike previous women, he didn't bother looking at photos or lusting for a pair of large tits to get his hands on. He knew what he would be getting out of Scarlett Johansson and given the attitude on display yesterday, she would posse something of a challenge. That alone made all the difference in the world to him as he sat back and continued to wait for her. A woman like that wouldn't have any idea what awaited her and Joe was confident that she wouldn't disappoint him. Something about her told him that she would rise to the occasion.

He didn't have to sit and wait for long. Joe turned in his chair to gaze out the large windows from his left side, looking at the grey clouds that hid away any trace of blue in the sky. From the corner of his eye, he could see the door opening and then the faint sound of high heels stomping in the distance. Joe didn't turn to glance her way when he rolled the chair forward. Still resting his right foot against the little stool in front of his chair. When he didn't hear her heels continuing to clack, it could only mean that she had stopped to look around the large room. Joe had not figured that she couldn't see him from his small corner of leisure in the back of the room. He soon heard the heels boom once more, the door clanging shut behind her. As he glanced forward, he could see slight movement as she appeared to be dressed in a black suit outfit of sorts.

"Over here, babe!"

Joe's voice was loud, echoing throughout the private gym. He turned his head to the left, glancing beyond some equipment stacked in his direction of sight. Scarlett came stomping her way towards him. As she drew closer, he was forced to do a double-take at the outfit of choice she had come here wearing. It was none other than her zip-up, black leather Black Widow costume. Her orange hair was split down the middle, giving her an elegant look despite wearing her movie outfit. Little could Joe have guessed that he would have the Black Widow standing before him. The zipper of her leather outfit tugged down, offering a view of cleavage as Scarlett's breasts looked as if they were going to pop out. All he could do was smirk at her.

"Wow, so you come here all dressed up like this? You're brave for being a famous woman."

Scarlett folded her arms, shoving her tits up as she gave him a smug grin.

"Right, tell me something I don't know."

Her reply made him laugh. It was all about her attitude on full display that forced Joe to smirk at her, flashing his teeth.

"I thought a woman like you would be afraid of some paparazzi jackasses snapping photos with you walking around in full costume like that. You didn't get any funny looks at the check in?"

"The receptionist gave me a second glance, if that's what you're asking."

Joe chuckled again.

"Oh yeah? Cindy didn't ask you for an autograph?"

Her blue eyes gave him a cold gaze as Scarlett replied back.

"I'm not in the mood to sign any autographs today, so it would've been pointless for her to ask."

"Take the suit off."

His words rang in a stern manner, low tone showing who would be in control today whether Scarlett anticipated it not. She didn't reply back, only glancing down as she ran her left hand up to the black zipper of her leather outfit and began to slowly slide it down. Joe expected to hear a noise from that, but only the sound of her breathing as those big blue eyes gazed down at him. His eyes watched as the dark suit was now revealing her voluptuous figure coming out. Her breasts nearly popped out of the outfit, the smooth pale skin of her body radiated from the light in the distance as Joe looked at her erect nipples and a smug grin slowly formed across his lips. Scarlett had unzipped the jacket entirely, sliding it from her arms and then tossing it to the floor below. She turned around, bending over in front of him now.

Going from the view of her exposed breasts before him, now Joe was starring into her plump ass bent over and still clothed for now. He wanted to make some comment about how he didn't have to ask for a strip show to receive one, but there was no use in uttering such words to ruin this moment. For the time being, he sat there shirtless and allowed Scarlett to continue stripping that costume from her buxom body. She started by taking her heels off, kicking them to the side and then Scarlett undid the belt. Joe could hear the metal clanking before she tugged her the leather pants down. From the crack of her ass, his eyes spotted a black thong sucked up by her firm cheeks. Scarlett shoved the pants down to her ankles, still bending over as she stepped out of them, wiggling her feet free.

"Oh, my. What a nice ass you've got there, baby. I was gonna say something about how you didn't have a bra containing a hell of a rack... but..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Scarlett had turned around. Joe only caught sight of her back tattoos momentarily before she was smirking at him and leaning over, breathing in his face and softly kissing his lips. Her hands ran down as she squeezed his cock within the gym shorts he was wearing. Upon breaking the kiss, she spoke.

"No need to say anything. I think you need to get these shorts off for me."

Joe grinned at her, ready to order her.

"Get down your knees then and take 'em off."

Scarlett pushed her lips to his once more, kissing him passionately this time around. With her tongue in his mouth, Joe was taken back, moaning into her mouth and then softly caressing her cheek. For a moment, he felt as if she were playing a game of tenderness with him, bringing the passion as a way to weaken his dominant resolve. If that was her plan, he was ready to prove it an ineffective one. No, he couldn't give in to these feelings, not even for a woman like her. Joe broke the kiss and shoved her back a bit. As Scarlett looked at him in surprise, he commanded her again.

"On the floor, Scarlett."

This time, she did as she was told. Scarlett fell to her knees, looking up at Joe as he decided to remove his gym shorts himself. He slid them down along with his underwear, quickly stepping out of them as his cock was in clear view of her. Scarlett didn't hesitate to reach with her left hand, gripping it but Joe wasn't happy about this sudden reaction from her.

"I didn't tell you to touch it."

"I know you're not about to complain about me grabbing your dick."

Scarlett's retort was enough to make Joe glare down at her as he reached for her with both hands. With his right hand, Joe used his fingers to grab her mouth, squeezing it to open her lips into an 'O' while his left hand moved to grip her shiny red hair.

"Look at me, bitch!"

Once Scarlett's eyes looked at Joe, he squeezed his fingers around her mouth. The fingers of her left hand were still wrapped around his cock, stroking it back and forth as he spoke to her.

"You're gonna drop the fucking attitude right now. I'm the one calling the shots here, and you're gonna know your place real soon."

Moving his hands away from her, Joe watched her hand move away from his cock. It appeared Scarlett had accepted his message, but he wasn't done setting the tone for this. Usually he liked to go slow with a woman, but not her. Scarlett was in for a rough fucking session after how she dared him yesterday and Joe was more than prepared to show her what he was capable of. Gripping his cock, he stroked it himself, pushing the head towards her lips and then ordering her.

"Start sucking."

Her eyes looked at him and Scarlett smirked, almost as if she were about to taunt him.

"As you wish. You're the man after all."

Joe glared down at her sternly, placing his hands on his hips but Scarlett did as he commanded. She began by kissing the head of his cock and then sliding it between her puffy red lips. Wrapping her hand down over his cock, she pushed it to the base as Scarlett began to bob her head up and down. As she sucked his cock, Joe took a deep breath. Scarlett had begun slow, almost as if she were sucking him sensually despite how far Joe was going to set the tone for this session. There would be no love making, only hard fucking that he was craving.

"Move your hand away. I didn't tell you to use your hand. I want a fucking blowjob, I'm not asking for a handjob."

Scarlett came to a halt, looking up at him as she moved her hand away from his cock. She closed her eyes and continued to suck, bobbing her head up and down as she made muffled moans. Her hair bounced a bit with the movements of her head as she pushed the palms of her hands down to the carpet below. Joe still wasn't pleased so far.

"You know what? Put your hands behind your back instead."

Again she stopped, but his cock remained in her mouth as Scarlett folded her arms behind her back. Joe gave her a nod and spoke again.

"And don't fucking move them until I tell you."

Pushing her lips to the head of his shaft, Scarlett released it with a popping sound. Eyes locked on him, she gave him a smirk before replying in a low tone of voice.

"Yes Sir."

This simple reply made Joe grin in that smug, shark-like smile with his teeth barred. Oh, how it was so lovely of her to stroke his ego like this. Usually he liked to ask a woman to refer to him as 'Big Joe' or 'Duke', but for Scarlett to call him 'Sir' right out of the blue? That made his heart rate to begin flowing at a faster pace. He reached down with his right hand, gripping the back of her hair as he prepared himself to take control now. As Scarlett's mouth was open, Joe slowly slid his dripping wet dick between her lips once more.

"Remember what I said. Keep your hands behind your back, baby."

She winked at him, almost as if a way to silently gesture at Joe that she knew what was coming. Taking in a deep breath, he began to buck his hips slowly as he fucked her mouth. Joe had decided before she even showed up that of all the things he wanted to do with Scarlett Johansson, a hard skullfuck was a much desired agenda. He went slow at first, thrusting his cock into her mouth and making sure that she kept her hands precisely behind her back. Moving his other hand down to her hair, Joe established a firm grip, running his fingers through her orange locks of hair and spreading his legs a bit further. Scarlett closed her eyes, only momentarily. Again, it felt as if she knew what was about to come for her. Joe could only wonder if she anticipated when he would pick up the pace and begin to truly fuck her mouth.

Scarlett didn't have to wait for that moment for much longer. Joe immediately slammed his cock to the back of her throat, expecting her to choke or at least gag on his long, thick jock cock. She maintained herself as Joe could feel her breathing down his skin from having her nose buried in his pubes. Pulling her lips back up, Joe went slow one final time and then gripped her hair tighter as he began to buck his hips hard, shifting his body movements with a sudden quickness as he began to truly skullfuck Scarlett. His balls smacked against her chin with each full thrust he sent into her mouth. She closed her eyes, moving her arms a bit from behind her back as Joe was now giving her every inch of his cock, slamming it to the back of her throat.

"Don't move your arms!"

Though he yelled at her, that didn't stop Joe from bucking his hips as he continued to fuck Scarlett's mouth. Inch after inch of his cock pounded between her lips. Unlike before where she slowly sucked his cock, now her mouth was generating various slobbering and sucking noises that delighted him.

"GWAK-GWAK-KAH-GAH!"

Down below, her big tits shook, wobbling to the left and right. Joe took one hard thrust, pushing every inch of his cock into her mouth until he felt the head reaching the back of her throat. Scarlett gagged, choking on his length as her eyes watered up and smeared the mascara around her eyes.

"Take every fucking inch of it! Yes!! Suck that fucking cock, bitch!"

He grunted while calling out to her. Joe checked to make sure her hands were still behind her back as he eased his cock from her mouth until only the head was still between her lips. He could see the tears flowing from the corners of her eyes as Scarlett opened her eyes and looked up at him. Despite how rough he was in his movement, he couldn't look away from those angelic blue eyes. Joe resumed thrusting his cock into her mouth as Scarlett continued to gaze at him with her eyes.

"GWAK-KAH-GWAH-GWAK-KAH!"

Once more, her mouth made those same slobbering and sucking noises as a string of drool began to dangle from the left corner of her mouth. Joe's eyes wandered down below, watching her big tits shake with each hard thrust of his cock that he sent into her mouth. Over and over, he continued to fuck her mouth. The feeling of his balls rubbing against her chin was only a subtle reminder to him that he would want them sucked next. For the final thrust, he wanted Scarlett to deepthroat his cock one last time. Joe pushed it to the back of her throat like before, only this time she didn't choke initially. At first she gagged, hands still behind her back like a good girl. He couldn't have been anymore impressed with her obedience and cock sucking skills thus far.

"That's a good girl, baby..."

Joe pulled his cock from her mouth by gripping her hair and then listening to her exhale, breathing hard. Long saliva strings dangled from his shiny, saliva soaked rod back to her gaping mouth.

"You can move your hands now."

His eyes gazed over her face, noticing the tears had created a smear of her eyeliner around her left eye. Joe then watched Scarlett her hands back to her front as she looked up at him and spoke.

"Where do you want my hands now, Sir?"

"You can hold your tits up with them. Let me see those big titties, baby."

Scarlett gritted her teeth, breaking the saliva string as she presented her large breasts to him, holding them up with a look of pride. Joe thought to himself, they weren't as massive as the glamour modelling whores he had fucked in previous years, but that didn't take away from their magnificence. Nevertheless, her rack was worthy of a nickname he liked to call a good pair of tits that impressed him.

"You like my busty chest, Sir? I take it you're into big boobs."

Once again, Scarlett was calling him Sir and Joe almost moaned at the sound of her low, seductive tone of voice. He bit down on his lower lip.

"Absolutely, you were always stacked. You've got big hooker tits, baby."

She looked back at him somewhat puzzled but then suddenly grinned and began to laugh at his words. Joe wouldn't have cared either way if Scarlett was offended by what he called her tits, but it was fun to hear her laugh about it.

"You wanna fuck my tits, Sir?"

Joe shook his head at her words.

"Not yet. I want you to suck on my nuts first."

"As you wish, Sir."

Immediately after uttering her reply, Scarlett guided her head below his cock and began to lick over his hanging ball sack. Joe was satisfied, grinning like the jock at heart he was that this buxom woman was indulging in his lust. Scarlett kept her hands on her breasts down below as her tongue darted out and lapped over his hairy ball sack. Joe gripped his cock, slowly stroking it as he felt her shove one nut into her mouth and begin slobbering on it.

"That's it, that's it... Turns out you know how to follow orders well once someone reminds you that they're the fucking boss. You're a good girl, baby."

Bragging aloud, Joe began to stroke his cock as the sound of Scarlett's mouth slobbering all over his nuts was heard loud and clear. She moaned slightly and only came to a stop when he gripped her hair. That was the cue for her to halt and then hold her breasts up. Scarlett gazed up at him, biting down on her lower lip as she pulled her breasts apart.

"Go ahead, I know this is what you want. You wanna fuck my... big... hooker tits..."

Scarlett slowly grinned as she spoke the final words and then busted up laughing. Something about that term had made her giggle when she spoke it. Her funny charm was strong enough to the point Joe nearly dropped his guard as he blushed, grinning down at her. It was evident to him that this was the first time she had heard the term 'big hooker tits', so he could easily scratch off the name of the glamour models he had previously fucked. It surely wasn't them who had informed her about him, so that left only Jessica Alba. Joe didn't think too much on it as he was still quietly thinking about which woman had told Scarlett about him. For now, he slid his cock right between her breasts and watched her squeeze her tits together. Joe placed his left hand behind her back, ready to lock her in place as he resumed control. Scarlett's eyes gazed up at him and she spoke.

"Go ahead. Fuck my big titties."

"You mean your big hooker tits, right?"

He began to thrust his cock between her tits as he spoke. Scarlett flashed her teeth, smiling again as if he were teasing her. She let out a moan and then Joe spoke again.

"Say it. Tell Sir that you want your big hooker tits fucked."

She licked her lips and then broke eye contact only to glance down and spit onto the head of his cock. Scarlett glanced back up and then spoke in a low, seductive tone.

"Sir, please fuck my big hooker tits."

This time, Scarlett didn't laugh when she spoke those silly words. Joe began to thrust his cock between her tits, watching as the head poked up with each full thrust. Scarlett moaned, glancing down to watch his cock slip back down between the folds. Each time the head of his dick poked up, she darted her tongue out and licked it. Joe let out a moan, pushing his palm down against her back from behind as a subtle hint that he was about to take control like before. Scarlett leaned her head back up, looking at him as he fucked her tits.

"Go ahead, Sir. Go ahead and fuck my big titties! I know you wanna do this rough, so go for it!"

"Ask and you shall receive!"

Scarlett adjusted her hands over her breasts, still holding them as Joe picked up the pace, bucking his hips harder and faster. His cock easily glided between her tits as he moaned, watching the head continue to poke up with each full thrust, almost hitting her chin.

"Ohhhh yeah, mmmmmm yeah! Fuck my tits, Sir!"

Hearing her utter those words once more, Joe couldn't hold himself back. He thrust as hard as he could, pounding his cock between her wonderful breasts. Scarlett let out soft moans with each full thrust, but she had to know he couldn't keep up this pace for long without tiring himself out. Maybe that was her plan to wear him out, but Joe was certain he would maintain control until the end.

"Ohhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh yeah!"

Gasping for breath, Scarlett moaned, still looking into his eyes regardless of the fact that Joe's line of sight was directed on the action of his cock pumping between her boobs.

"God damn, this is fucking amazing! You're big hooker tits were made for a big cock like mine. I should've guessed you always had a slutty side to you."

Unable to hold back his arrogance, Joe grinned only the way he could and then began to slow down. Scarlett smiled at him, teasing him in reply.

"You're far from the first man to tell me how good my tits are, Sir."

Letting out a moan, Joe came to a complete stop and pulled his cock from her tits while speaking.

"Correction, big hooker tits."

"Yes, my big hooker tits."

He held his cock towards her lips and then watched as Scarlett pushed her lips to the head and kissed it lovingly. Since she was still holding her breasts up, Joe took a moment to move his cock towards her left nipple and rub it up against her skin, teasing her. He listened to her out a soft moan before he began to smack it up against her nipple. Scarlett moaned and bit down on her lower lip, gazing up at him as he quietly teased her. Joe moved his cock to her other nipple, poking it with his shaft like before. He expected her to say something, perhaps utter some filthy words but Scarlett remained quiet apart from her soft cries. Now that he had his fun of pleasure, it was time to truly fuck her. Gripping her long red hair, he began to pull her up from her knees.

"Get up, baby. Stand up."

Scarlett let go of her breasts as she began to rise up from the floor, but it was from Joe snatching her by the hair she was forced to stand on her feet as he stood up from the chair. The thought had escaped him that she was still wearing her black lacy thong. After glancing down, Joe looked forward to see her leaning in to him. Scarlett shoved her busty tits up against his chest and then moved to kiss him passionately. Once again, it seemed to him that she was trying to soften the mood with passion. If that was her plan, it was going to fail like before. Joe broke the kiss after moaning into her mouth, but kept his hands gripping her by the hair. He took a step back, pulling her hair as he moved behind her.

"You know something, baby? You might be acting like a good girl now, but it don't take away the fact you came in here acting like a bitch."

Standing behind her, Joe used his left hand to roam across her pale skin and grip one of her ass cheeks. He pulled her hair and moved his head over the right side of her shoulder, breathing down her neck. As Scarlett out a moan, she ran her hands up to her breasts, squeezing them upon feeling his breathing blow past her neck. Joe spoke to her in a low, stern tone.

"Do you know how I like to punish a bitch like you, hmmm?"

Immediately after speaking, he grabbed her thong with his left hand and pulled it. Scarlett moaned, whimpering as she replied to him.

"By fucking her in the ass?"

A correct answer. Joe began to wonder if Scarlett had affairs with other men that matched his style and approach of fucking. Still gripping her hair, he used his other hand to smack her ass and then gave her orange hair a good tug.

"That's fucking right. Get on all fours over on the fucking couch."

He let go of her, but only to use both hands and pull her thong down to the floor. Joe used his other hand that had previously gripped her hair and gave her buttocks a good spank with it. Scarlett moaned and stepped forward, going to the white leather couch that was behind the chair. She planted the palms of her hands down into the plush surface of the cushions below. Joe moved behind her, his shadow visible across the leather front of the couch. Scarlett began to glance at him from beyond her left shoulder when he spoke.

"I want your hands behind your back again."

"Yes Sir."

Scarlett's voice was so low, but spoken obediently. Joe watched as she moved her hands away from the couch and instead leaned down and moved her right cheek up against the couch. Her breasts were pushed into the leather surface of the cushions and now her wrists behind her back like they were before.

"Good girl! Face down, ass up. That's the way I want you."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, visible from where he was standing. Joe licked his lips as he looked down at her nice, round shaped firm ass. It seemed evident to him that her cunt had to be dripping wet as her thighs were shiny and glistening down below. He was saving her pussy for last, as he planned to have her clean his cock with her mouth only after he had made her cum. Joe reached forward with his left hand, gripping her hair as he simultaneously used his other hand to guide his shaft up the crack of her ass cheeks. Scarlett moaned upon that feeling. He could see her left eye opening as she dropped her lower lip and moaned once more.

"Do not move your hands. Keep them behind your back, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

It was pointless of him to give her the command, if only to hear her say those two words again. Joe couldn't get enough of hearing Scarlett address him as Sir so submissively. He let go of her hair and moved his other hand to grip one of her wrists as he shoved the head of his cock to her dark little hole. Since her face was laying across the couch, he got to witness the expression on her face. Her lower lip dropping again and that look of shock as his cock pushed into her ass. Joe grinned as he saw that look on her face remain.

"Damn, I should've known you were gonna have a tight ass, baby."

With her hands behind her back, Joe gripped her wrists, holding them behind her back as he began to slowly buck his hips and thrust his cock into Scarlett's ass. She moaned, softly crying out as the further inches of his shaft thrust into her dark tunnel.

"Ohhhh... Ohhhhhhhhh..."

"You like getting fucked in the ass, baby?"

"Yes... Yes Sir, I do."

Still slowly pushing his lengthy shaft into her ass, Joe replied.

"If that's right, then I want you to beg for it. Tell Sir what you want."

"Sir, fuck me in the ass! I want you to fuck me in the ass with your big fucking cock, please Sir!"

She didn't have to say those last two words and go that far with begging, but Joe couldn't have been more pleased. As he gripped her wrists with his hands, he spread his legs and began to buck his hips forward. Scarlett gasped as she felt every inch of his cock thrusting into her ass.

"OHHHH!! GOD!!"

For the first time of the day, Scarlett was screaming. She began to take deep breathes as Joe didn't hold back any of his strength. He thrust his cock into her ass as hard as he could, grunting as every inch of his long rod slammed into her.

"FUCK!!"

Her voice echoed throughout the large room as the sound of Joe's balls smacking against the undersides of her round ass were also audible with subtle smacking noises. Scarlett continued to take deep breathes as she closed her eyes. Joe had watched his cock sink into her ass before pumping and now his eyes fixated on her hands. He had wanted to witness her finger movements and he wasn't disappointed seeing her fingers clench into fists with each full thrust he sent into her ass. Scarlett cried out again, her eyes popping open.

"OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHH!!"

"You like getting fucked in the ass!?"

Joe raised his right hand up and brought it down hard, smacking her right ass cheek with authority. Scarlett moaned, screaming to him.

"YES SIR!! YES, YES, YESSSSSSS!!"

He brought his hand down again, spanking her ass while his cock pumped in and out of it. Scarlett closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. her toes curled up along with her fingers still balling into fists behind her back. Over and over Joe pounded her in the ass with his long thick shaft. Grunting loudly, Joe continued to fuck her ass before slowing down. Scarlett was able to catch her breath, eyes still open as she breathed back and forth. Joe took his time, pulling his cock from her ass and then giving her one last spank before he ordered her.

"Turn around! Sit on the fucking couch!"

Without replying in words, Scarlett did as she was told. She moved her hands from behind her back, pushing herself up and then quickly turning around to face him. Her red hair flew around as she was now face to face with Joe, spreading her legs for him as she sat on the couch with him ready to enter her. Scarlett looked up at him, panting as Joe gave her a nod and spoke.

"You look like you've got something to say, slut. Spit it out!"

"Sir, I want you to fuck me. I need you... I need this so bad. You have no idea how long I've had to wait for this all day!"

She pleaded to him, begging so submissively and then lowering her left hand down below to play with her clit. Joe's eyes glanced down, looking at her beautiful pink folds of a freshly shaved pussy. Shaking his head at her, he yelled sternly.

"Move your fucking hand and leave that to me!"

Scarlett didn't hesitate, following his order and moving her left hand away from her clit. With her hands free, she used them to squeeze her breasts, poking her nipples between her fingers as Joe replaced her own hand with his, playing with her clit. He listened to her moan as he gripped his shaft with his other hand and guided it over her vulva lips. As he rubbed his cock over her wetness, Scarlett whimpered, almost squirming around. She looked as if she were about to say something, but like a good girl she didn't. Joe continued to play with her clit as he slipped his cock inside of her and watched her facial expression change.

"Ohhhhhhhh, yes..."

Her eyes appeared as if they had rolled to the back of her head just before she shut her lids. Scarlett looked to be in heaven having his cock pushed into her moist pussy. Joe went slow at first, planting his hands at her hips as he thrust his rod inside of her. His eyes focused on her breasts, watching her squeeze them and then Scarlett opened her eyes and glanced down to view the action herself. She watched as his dick was pumping into her and then she called out to him.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, nice and hard, please..."

"You want it hard, huh?"

"Yes I do!"

Joe reached out with his right hand and slapped her across the face, his palm hitting her cheek. He continued to buck his hips, still thrusting into her as he then gripped her face with his right hand, similar to as he had done before. Squeezing his fingers over her cheek, he forced Scarlett's mouth open as he then yelled at her.

"Yes what!?"

"YES SIR!!"

He wasn't going to forget her not addressing him as 'Sir' in the heat of a moment like this. Joe was satisfied with her screaming reply so he moved his hand to her hair instead, snatching her pretty red locks within the grip of his fingers. Her head tilted down a bit due to the weight his hand and grip above. Scarlett continued to squeeze her breasts, pressing her palms down over her nipples as they began to wobble, bounce and shake with each full thrust of his thick shaft inside of her. Her eyes focused on watching his cock disappear within her cunt and then pull back out, again and again with each passing second.

"FUCK ME, OHHHHHH!! OHHHHHHHHHH GOD!!" FUCK MEEEEE!!"

Scarlett screamed as she gripped her tits again, squeezing them hard. Joe pulled her hair hard as he continued to thrust his cock into her tight cunt. Her voice echoed throughout the room with each cry she made before gritting her teeth and letting out a growl. Joe was in complete control and was well aware. From her growling and moans, he figured she had to be drawing closer to an orgasm and what better way to do it than make her beg? That was a question he pondered in his thoughts as he began to slow down and moved his hand out of her hair. Scarlett's big blue eyes gazed up at him as she dropped her lip, panting at the feeling of his cock still inside of her. She let out another cry as she tried to speak to him.

"Don't stop Sir, please! I'm almost-"

Joe cut her off in speech, yelling at her.

"You're what? Almost there? Is that what you're trying to tell me, Scarlett? Huh!?"

"Yes! Yes Sir, please!!"

"Beg for it you nasty fucking slut!"

Leaning forward, Joe kept his eyes locked on hers as he moved his right hand to her neck. He didn't grip it just yet, as Scarlett began to utter her words. He had completely halted his movements with his rod still inside of her. She took a deep breath, still gazing into his eyes as she began to speak softly.

"Fuck me, Sir. Fuck me until I cum. I want to cum all over your cock, Sir!"

Just as she spoke, he began to move once again. His cock thrusting in and out of her at a moderate pace. Joe kept his eyes locked onto her, lowering his free hand down to her pussy where he pinched at her clit. Scarlett cried out and began to speak once more.

"Fuck me, ohhhhh yeah... Just like that, Sir! I'm almost there, almost... OHHHHHHH, SIR!!"

With each word she spoke and every moan, Joe would move faster until he was bucking his hips at such a speed, Scarlett's great big tits down below wobbled and shook with each complete thrust he made inside of her. Joe gripped her neck, lightly choking her but that didn't make Scarlett look away from his eyes. She moaned and gritted her teeth. He almost expected her to growl and scream in his face but what she did was even better. Scarlett grunted and moved her hands away from her breasts, throwing her arms up as her body began to shake.

"FUCK!! OHHHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"

Her inner walls began to leak and suddenly, Joe felt that familiar rush of warm juices flooding his cock from within. Oh, it had been so long since he last experienced this moment with a woman. His fingers squeezed over Scarlett's neck, choking her but it wasn't strong enough to hurt her or silence her screams.

"FUCK!! OHHHHH GOD, YESSSSSS SIR!!"

Hearing her scream out calling him Sir one final time, Joe immediately let go of her neck and had to quickly his cock from her cunt before he shot his own load within her. Stepping back, he pulled out from her and then felt the flood of her juices squirting up his stomach, splattering across his skin.

"Damn, I didn't know you could squirt like that."

Joe chuckled feeling the warm juices across his skin. Scarlett was attempting to catch her breath, looking back at him from where she sat on the couch. All he had to do was look at her and motion with his right hand for her to rise. Joe then snapped his fingers hard, commanding her.

"Get over and clean me up with your slutty fucking tongue!"

She only had to swallow her breath, plant her palms down into the couch cushions and lean forward first. Scarlett nodded and subtly replied.

"Yes Sir, as you wish."

Placing his hands on his hips, Joe stood there and watched her get up, falling down to her knees and then parting her lips. Her warm tongue lapped across the skin of his stomach and she began to lick up the excess juices that sprayed across him. Joe was pleased enough to use his right hand and pat her on the head as if she were a loyal pet.

"Good girl!"

His fingers stroked across her orange locks of hair as Scarlett's tongue was still slathering across his skin. Once she got the last bit of cum, she kneeled between his legs and wrapped her hands around his cock. She slid them down to the base and then brought his shaft between her lips, sucking on it slow and sensually. Joe moaned as he stood there, embracing this moment.

"God... You know how to suck cock. Just like that, baby. Keep sucking it."

Scarlett didn't stop after swallowing down her own juices that covered his shaft. She continued to bob her head up and down, slowly sucking his cock. Her big blue eyes gazed at him as she made muffled moans. 'Mmmm, mmmmm, mmmmmm'. Joe smiled and stroked her hair once more, petting her on the head.

"Good girl!"

Shoving her lips all the way down, Scarlett moved her hand away from the base of his cock so she could properly deepthroat him on her own. She didn't gag or choke, but made slobbering sounds as she moved her lips back up to the head, then repeated the motion. Joe stood there, taking in deep breathes as he figured that he would allow Scarlett to blow him until he was finally ready to explode. Like the other famous women before her, she would be in for a sticky surprise in a short amount of time. Scarlett moved her hands down to his balls, softly rubbing and squeezing them as she continued to bob her head up and down, sucking every inch of his long cock.

"Fuck! That feels so fucking good, baby."

Her eyes gazed up at him once more as Joe was beginning to exhale a deep breath. He was so close but he didn't want this moment to end. Scarlett didn't change her pace, still sucking on him slowly to give him the impression she also didn't want this to end. The moment Joe knew he couldn't hold back, he reached down with his right hand and gripped the base of his shaft, waiting for the perfect moment as Scarlett had pulled her lips back to the head. She knew he was about to blow his load, releasing his cock with a popping sound and gazing up at him.

"Are you about to cum for me, Sir?"

Letting out a moan, Joe reached out with his left hand and gripped the back of her hair. He held her head up, allowing Scarlett to know she wouldn't be dodging this cum if she tried. Grunting, he began to stroke his cock with his right hand, aiming it directly at her face below.

"Cum for me, Sir! Cum on me!!"

He thought to say something but with Scarlett begging like this, there was nothing for Joe to say. He gripped her hair tighter, letting out a grunt as his hand continued to wank his cock back and forth. She didn't close her eyes, instead keeping them locked on him as she parted her lips and slid her tongue out eagerly anticipating his creamy seed that was about to decorate her million dollar face. Within seconds, Joe grunted again as he finally began to cum.

"FUCK!! OHHHHHHHH, FUCK YEAH!!"

A thick string of cum splattered across her forehead, streaking into her hair. It was followed by another string that slathered across Scarlett's left eye and temple. She blinked her eyes as Joe continued to wank his cock.

"TAKE THIS CUM, BABY!! OHHHHHH, FUCK!!"

Scarlett moaned as she felt a thick wad of cum land over her left cheek, followed by another wad that shot up her forehead and into her hair. She swallowed her breath and smiled, slowly crackling into a laugh as he let go of her hair and then finished stroking his cock with the final spurts of his cum landing on her tits down below. Joe grunted one final time and stroked his cock, forcing the final drops of cum out. Scarlett pushed her lips together, kissing the head and then bringing it into her mouth to milk him of his last drops. He watched her throat muscles move, notifying him that she had swallowed the only bit of his seed that wasn't splattered across her face. When her eyes looked up at him, Joe spoke the final command to her.

"Say 'thank you' for that cum, baby."

Pulling her lips off his shaft with a popping sound, Scarlett licked her lips and gazed up at him before speaking.

"Thank you, Sir."

All Joe could do was grin as he thought to himself, he could get used to future female clients calling him 'Sir' as she did. Scarlett had endured his dominance like a champion among whores, now gazing up at him with her face dripping in his cum. He couldn't have felt more proud of this accomplishment. The cum trickled down her pale skin as Scarlett climbed up from her knees and offered him a grin, quirking her eyebrows and then winking as she began to walk off to the showers. For Joe, he had achieved yet another famous female client and one who had certainly lived up to his fantasies and expectations. Once the Black Widow costume came off, Scarlett's wild side was one to remember for all times.

THE END


End file.
